


Helluva Boss flash fictions

by Derian_the_imp



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Anthology, Autism, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Headcanon, I love Blitzo, I love Millie, I love Moxxie, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Romance, implied autism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derian_the_imp/pseuds/Derian_the_imp
Summary: A bunch of Helluva Boss shorts.I will add more when I get inspiration
Relationships: Blitzo & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Blitzo's Party - Story 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo gets thrown a surprise party and does not take it well and Moxxie learns his boss' deepest secret.

Blitzo was hiding under his desk again. Things were becoming overwhelming today. Why did they have to throw a party with loud music and not even warn him?  
“Sir, are you in here?” Moxxie asked.  
“No! Now fuck off!”  
“Come on, sir, I can hear that.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Just tell me where you are so we can get this over with.”  
Blitzo raises a hand from under the desk signaling Moxxie where to look.  
Blitzo was rocking slightly when Moxxie got there.  
“Sir...what are you doing?”  
“Just enjoying the party you fuckshits didn’t warn me about!”  
“But that’s because it’s a surprise party.”  
The tall imp sighed. “But I had everything planned out! And now it’s all loud and crowded and I can’t even think straight or gay!”  
Moxxie nodded.  
“It’s not my fault I’m like this you know. I was always like this I guess.” Blitzo let out a sad chuckle. “Come on, Moxxie, sit down.”  
Moxxie did as his boss asked. “What’s wrong, sir?”  
“Moxxie, what I’m about to tell you is top secret, alright? It does not leave this room.”  
Moxie had never heard his boss talk like this before aside from telling them about the book he stole from Prince Stolas. “Of course, sir.”  
“Very good, Moxxie. That’s why you are employee of the month!” The spotted imp cleared his throat. “I have something wrong here.” He pointed to his head. “It makes some things… harder than for most demons.”  
The short imp nodded. He never would have suspected anything like this but yet at the same time it made sense.  
“Thanks for listening, Moxxie. I knew I could count on you!” Blitzo gave Moxxie a tight hug and a peck on the cheek.  
“You know I’m married, sir.”  
“Yeah yeah. Enjoy the party, I’ll be out soon; I just need to gather myself.”  
The other imp nodded and smiled.  
***  
Moxxie reunited with his wife and gave her a quick kiss.  
“Where was Blitzo, honey?” Millie asked.  
“He was… just doing some paperwork. He will be out soon,” the imp told his wife. He hated lying to her but he knew how important this was to Blitzo, he could never betray his trust. “Just make sure his ice coffee is ready for him. I think he needs it.”  
Millie kissed him on the same cheek Blitzo had moments earlier.  
Moxxie blushed and rubbed the cheek lovingly. He would do anything for his wife.  
***  
Soon Blitzo came out of his office clutching his horse stress toy. “It’s a bit loud. Can you turn it down a bit?”  
Loona, his hellhound adopted daughter grumbled as she complied.  
The tall imp winked at Moxxie who returned it. Millie went up to her boss and gave him his iced coffee.  
“It’s time for cake”! Moxxie announced as he brought out a cake he had made for this special occasion. It was a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, Blitzo’s favorite.  
Moxxie placed the cake onto the long table. As his wife, Millie lit the candles. Loona turned off the lights as she and the couple started to sing. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Blitzzzzzo happy birthday to youuuuuuu!”  
Blitzo beamed in delight as he blew out his candles.  
After blowing out the candles Blitzo was given gifts. Moxie and Millie each got him a horse figure while Loona gave him a gift card for his favorite coffee shop.  
Blitzo pulled everyone into a group hug and took a selfie. “You guys are the best family a demon could ask for!”  
Unlike usual Moxxie didn’t bring up that he and Millie were just his employees.  
When the hug was done they dug into the cake Moxxie had made. The other two imps complimented the small demon on a job well done. The hellhound just ate her cake.  
***  
Blitzo pulled Moxxie aside when the party was wrapping down. “Moxxie, thank you. I really needed to get that off my chest for a long time.” He gave Moxxie a small horse figure no more than a few inches high. “Just a little thank you.”  
Moxie grinned at his boss. He realized that most of the taller imp’s rudeness was more of a defence barrier. This was the real Blitzo. A man who really did care about his employees...his family. They were all he really had.  
“I don’t mean to yell at you guys, really. I just have a short fuse as they say.” Blitzo smiled at the small imp. “You really are an amazing family, you and Millie and Loona.”  
“Sir, I am proud to be a part of your family but please, stop breaking into my house.”  
“No.”  
***  
Later that night as the married demons slid under their covers Moxxie kissed his wife.  
“Millie, I think I want to write a new song.”  
“Oh? You haven’t done that in a while!”  
“Well some inspiration struck me.”  
“Awww you sweetie I bet it will be amazing!” She kissed his head.  
Moxie smiled as he slowly fell asleep.  
Little did they know his boss had been watching from the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a theory that was shared with me.  
> I also have autism so I kind of relate to Blitzo!


	2. UPDATE

Due to personal reasons I will be taking a break for a month or 2.  
I hope to have another chapter ready by then.  
STAY TUNED


	3. To The Power Of Three - Story 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moxxie gets into a three way relationship with the love of his life and his boss! How will he handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> I had some personal issues.

¨I have only heard your point of view. You never asked for mine!¨ Blitzo said to Moxxie.  
¨Sir, doing...things with finger puppets of my wife and I has no excuse.¨  
¨But I love you!¨ the tall imp insisted as he leaned in towards Moxxie to kiss him.  
¨Yeah no.¨ Moxxie put his hand in front of Blitzo´s face. He licked the hand in response.  
¨Ew!¨ Moxxie exclaimed as he wiped his hand on his pants.  
¨Come on Moxxie! We both know Millie would totally be into it!¨  
As if summoned, Moxxie´s wife Millie walked in.  
Blitzo smirked at his number one employee.  
***  
Next thing Moxxie knew they were sitting in a romantic restaurant. ¨Fuck.¨  
¨And that's how Moxxie and I met!¨ Millie beamed and kissed her husband´s forehead. He smiled a little at that.  
He still wasn't thrilled with Blitzo and Millie´s idea of his boss being a part of his happy marriage. His wife told him it was just to spice things up for a little. Which meant to Moxxie that she wanted to spice things up in bed. He usually did not object to her ideas. But this was different. This was his boss! The same boss he caught playing with puppets of himself and his wife. Either way it wasn´t professional! He already accepted that his boss was into him and his wife but actually letting him be in a poly relationship with them? That was something else all together!  
***  
Later in bed Moxxie and Millie cuddled like usual.  
¨Moxxie, are you sure you are ok with this?¨  
¨Of course I am honey!¨ He wasn't really ok with it. He just didn't want to upset his wife.  
Millie pulled Moxxie's face to her's. ¨Moxxie, I know this is different and hard for you but I want you to remember something. You are always my little Mox-mox. Nothing will ever change that. You stole ma heart and no one else will ever have it.¨ She kissed his lips gently.  
Moxxie kissed them back. Damn his wife was cute! He would and had killed for her. And he would do it again!  
***  
The three imps laid on top of the office building in a triangle looking up at the stars.  
¨Look honey it’s heaven!¨ Millie said pointing up into the dark red sky at a white sphere with a halo.  
“It sure is!” Blitzo replied much to Moxxie’s annoyance.  
Moxxie started to point out constellations and Blitzo pointed out some as well much to Moxxie’s surprise. He didn’t take his boss for the stargazing type! Blitzo put his hand on Moxxie’s and Moxxie squeezed it. Millie squeezed both of their hands.  
“I love both of ya!” Millie said kissing both hands.  
The two male imps smiled.  
Blitzo turned to Moxxie and pulled him on top of him and gave him a kiss.  
Moxxie surprised himself by kissing back. The two male imps melted into each other's embrace as Millie smiled at them. She knew her little Moxxie would grow to like this idea.  
Moxxie slowly pulled back from his boss. ¨Oh sir!¨  
¨What is it my boyfriend?~¨  
The small imp rolled his eyes. ¨I just didn't realize you were such a good kisser!¨  
Millie had a sly smirk. ¨I hope not better than me!¨  
Moxxie blushed at that. ¨Of course not honey!¨ He said as he gave his wife a gentle kiss that she returned.  
¨To bad you can kiss two people at once.¨ Blitzo grimaced.  
After the married couple broke the kiss Blitzo wrapped the two into a hug. ¨Thank you.¨ He smiled.  
¨For what?¨ Millie asked.  
¨For letting me be a part of your relationship for no matter how little time.¨


End file.
